Industrial process control and automation systems are routinely used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of systems typically include sensors, actuators, and controllers. Lower-level controllers are often used to receive measurements from the sensors and generate control signals for the actuators. The lower-level controllers communicate with the sensors and actuators over one or more “industrial control” networks. The lower-level controllers also communicate with higher-level controllers over one or more “supervisory” networks.